1. Technical Field
The described technology relates generally to an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Unlike the liquid crystal display (LCD), an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display does not require a separate light source, thereby making it possible to be implemented as a slim and lightweight display. Furthermore, as the organic light emitting diode display has high quality characteristics such as lower power consumption, high luminance, and short response time, it has been spotlighted as a next generation display device.
The OLED includes a plurality of light emitting diodes, each having a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. Electrons and holes are combined with each other in the organic emissive layer, thereby generating excitons. When the excitons shift from the excited state to the ground state, energy is generated, thereby emitting light, and images are displayed from the emitted light.
However, because the organic emission layer is sensitive to external factors such as moisture or oxygen, when the organic emission layer is exposed to moisture and oxygen, the quality of the OLED display deteriorates. Therefore, in order to protect the OLED and to prevent moisture or oxygen from penetrating the organic emission layer, an encapsulation substrate is sealed and adhered through an additional sealing process, a thick protective layer is formed on the OLED, or an inorganic layer and an organic layer are alternately layered (more than one layer) to cover the display area with a thin film encapsulation layer.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is presented solely to enhance the understanding of the background of the described technology, and therefore may contain information that is not prior art or that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.